Hancock County, Indiana
Hancock County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 70,002. The county seat is Greenfield. Hancock County is included in the Indianapolis-Carmel-Anderson, IN Metropolitan Statistical Area Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.67%) is land and (or 0.33%) is water. Adjacent counties *Madison County (north) *Henry County (east) *Rush County (southeast) *Shelby County (south) *Marion County (west) *Hamilton County (northwest) Major highways History Hancock County was officially formed on March 1, 1828. It was named for John Hancock, president of the Continental Congress, who signed his name prominently to the Declaration of Independence. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Greenfield have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in July. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Hancock County is part of Indiana's 5th congressional district; Indiana Senate district 28; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 29 and 53. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 55,391 people, 20,718 households, and 16,160 families residing in the county. The population density was 181 people per square mile (70/km²). There were 21,750 housing units at an average density of 71 per square mile (27/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.44% White, 0.13% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.23% from other races, and 0.62% from two or more races. 0.95% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 29.3% were of German, 20.4% American, 12.6% English and 11.1% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 20,718 households out of which 36.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.50% were married couples living together, 7.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.00% were non-families. 18.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 30.00% from 25 to 44, 25.40% from 45 to 64, and 11.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $56,416, and the median income for a family was $63,083. Males had a median income of $44,001 versus $28,562 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,966. About 1.90% of families and 3.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.80% of those under age 18 and 5.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Cumberland *Fortville *Greenfield *Maxwell *McCordsville *New Palestine *Shirley *Spring Lake *Wilkinson Townships *Blue River *Brandywine *Brown *Buck Creek *Center *Green *Jackson *Sugar Creek *Vernon See also * Daily Reporter, daily newspaper covering Hancock County * Edward E. Moore, Indiana state senator and Los Angeles City Council member * National Register of Historic Places listings in Hancock County, Indiana References External links * Hancock County Official Website Category:Hancock County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1828 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1828 Category:National Road Category:Indianapolis metropolitan area